


We Could Love Each Other (But We Would Rather Kill Each Other First)

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Angst, Based on a P!nk Song, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Insecure Sweetie (PAW Patrol), M/M, loveless relationship, mutual hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Based on P!nk's "Blow me (one last kiss)".All Sweetie wants to do is take her rightful place as the Queen of Barkingburg. She never expected to get stuck in a loveless relationship with someone she hates, nor did she expect to fall in love with someone her family won't approve of.And she never expected Chase to hurt her as much as he did.Originally a oneshot, not anymore.
Relationships: Arrby & Sweetie (PAW Patrol), Arrby/Sweetie (PAW Patrol), Chase/Marshall (PAW Patrol), Chase/Sweetie (PAW Patrol)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

She tapped her paw against the table, a frustrated sigh leaving her lips. As soon as she heard the grandfather clock go off, she closed her eyes as anger started to swell in her chest.

He was late. _Again._

And maybe this wouldn't be a problem if this was the first, _intentional,_ time he's done it. After months of pretending to like each other, and going on 'dates' to keep up the public image, she was starting to see his game.

Not that Sweetie hadn't _already_ seen it. There was immense dislike for each other from both sides, and that feeling only got worse the more they pretend. Though, to be fair on Chase's part, they didn't exactly have the best introduction of meeting each other; what, with her trying to frame him for a crime he did not commit. After that, their meetings were nothing more but two pups who absolutely should not be left alone in the same room, lest violence starts to occur.

She has no idea why the public thinks she and Chase were in love with each other, at all.

Still, the rumor mill buzzed throughout the years since then, and when it was announced that two will get married - words express by her parents, thinking dating someone like Chase would be good for her - the rumor mill went wild. She remembers all the congrats on the marriage, the talks about how lucky she was to get a guy like Chase, getting hate mails from girl pups because they were jealous that Chase will be her soon-to-be husband/mate, and they weren't.

Every time she remembers these events, she couldn't help but laugh.

Because...Chase was no prince charming, she thought as she open her eyes, a bitter smile on her face. As I stated, the two had gotten off on the wrong foot - Chase never made it a secret that he didn't like her nor did she. As soon as their little relationship became _expected,_ Chase forced himself to stay away from her - only dealing with her when the public of Barkingburg demands it. The kisses were fake, the pet names meant nothing, and every time they looked at each other, there was a hint of disdain in each other's eyes. Behind closed doors, they slept in different rooms. Behind closed doors, they would argue, and Sweetie would always, _always,_ slap him across the face, claws out just so she could see him bleed. Despite all that, Chase never once hit her back - too much of a gentleman for that, she thought bitterly. Yell at her, scream at her, call her all kinds of mean, nasty names, but never really touched her - out of violence, or sexual.

Another sigh escaped her, no longer angry - though, she will always hate Chase, no matter what - but tired.

She really wants to know how this came to be, how this was her future. How did her parents get her trapped in a loveless marriage she, in no way, wanted or needed? And with someone who she had no respect for?

 _All this, just for being a queen,_ she mused, not a thought of entertainment, but of disbelief. Growing up royalty, Sweetie had never expected that getting the crown would be easy; as her siblings constantly pointed out, she was bossy, self-centered, self-victimizing (because everything always have to be someone else's fault. This loveless marriage, she will blame Chase for even in her grave), a hot-head, and worst of all, she lacks manners of a true queen. Her behaviors were not only unfit for the one who wants to rule a country, but it also gave her a serious disadvantage when it comes to her siblings, who also wants the crown just as much as she does.

But she's been working on these things. She's been trying to keep her temper in check, become less self-centered and more caring, and though she wouldn't describe herself as bossy, she's also working on being less..domineering. She's trying her hardest to keep the crown on her, where it _should_ be.

She's not going to let fake dating a stupid mutt mess this up for her.

Suddenly, the doors to the dining room open, and when she looked up, she could see said mutt strolling along the way, intentional slow, intentional aggravating her.

She narrowed her eyes.

"And just where have you been?" She asked as Chase sat down on the opposite side of the table - far away from her. 

Chase barely looked up.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was busy. I still have work to do with the PAW Patrol, _despite_ being trapped in this stupid relationship." He stated, and Sweetie couldn't help but growl a little, the corner of her lips curling.

"Oh, so it's _my_ fault my parents wants us to be together?!" She asked, glaring at him. Chase snapped his head up just as his ears tilted downwards, amber eyes _seething_ with hatred as much as Sweetie's own pink eyes probably did.

"I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth."

"But you _meant it!_ "

"Look," Chase snarled, loudly, causing Sweetie to become quiet. "I didn't come here to get yelled at by the same shit you've been yelling at me for since the day we were announced. I just want to eat and go to sleep, and I would like _for once_ for us to be civil. Even behind closed doors."

Sweetie lifted her head up, giving Chase once more a look of hatred.

"You could've eaten at the _PAW Patrol's_." She mocked.

"GODDAMN IT!" He shouted. "You know what, fine, I'm taking my dinner and heading to my room. Night Sweetie."

And with that, Chase marched passed her and slammed the door to the dining room shut. The noise echoed around her as Sweetie shifted in her seat and began eating her meal.

Eating alone had never bothered her. Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what your problem is."

Sweetie frowned, taking her eyes off her reflection in the mirror for a moment to look at her younger sister by a split second.

"Why do you think it's _my_ problem? He was the one who-"

"Tried to be civil with you, and you responded with anger," The other white west highland terrier, Liz, rebuked. Unlike Sweetie, Liz's fringe was a bit more longer, covering one of her eyes - which were more blue than pink - and had some truffles of fur around her ankles. In height, despite being the younger of the two, Liz stood about two inches taller than her. Whereas Sweetie mostly don on a pink/purple theme, Liz was more sky blue with a sparkly, crown-shaped tag on her collar. "Which, shall I remind you, is a so typical you behavior."

" _Why_ are you sticking up for _him_?! He comes late to dinner, doesn't greet me, and you expect me to be _okay_ with that?!" Sweetie growled, narrowing her eyes at her sister.

"Need I remind you that there _still_ some things that needs to be figured out with the PAW Patrol? His _job_? He is still looking for someone to run the organization without him, and up until then, he still has missions and recuses to complete. Until he is able to properly step down as the head of PAW Patrol and take his place as your king, you must be patient with the dog." Liz sighed, giving Sweetie a look. The other white terrier couldn't help but recoil.

She knows that look. Her parents wears all too well whenever they pull her in for discussions about the throne, of how a particular rumor got started due to paparazzi snooping around and taking pictures of her without consent.

Not that paparazzi ever _needed_ consent to be snooping around in someone's business. She could see why humans hated them.

"Is the PAW Patrol _really_ that important?" She asked, but deep in her heart, she already knows the answer.

Of course the PAW Patrol is important. Everyone, around the world, loves them and they were always so kind and nice to everyone they meet during one of their rescues. They did things no other dogs have ever done before, and seeing them in action - if you were lucky - felt amazing, like it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity.

And to think, she's in a relationship with one - no matter how pointless said relationship is.

"Hmm," Liz hummed in agreement. She then got up from the pillow she was laying under and walked over to her sister. "Just like how the crown is important to you, Sweetie, the PAW Patrol is important to Chase. In this marriage, you are asking him to give up something that has always been a part of his life, the only thing he knows and loves. Do try to be a bit more understanding dear, even if that's a hard thing to do."

Sweetie tried to swallow down a stack of needles that had suddenly appeared in her throat. It's just like her siblings to point out all her flaws, without a care. To constantly remind Sweetie that the only reason she gets the crown first, is because she's first born.

Not because of anything she accomplished.

And what has she accomplished, anyway? Aside from getting into trouble and ramming heads with the PAW Patrol's leader in blue?

Nothing came to mind.

Whatever, she thought sourly, lips pressed firmly together as she narrowed her eyes at her reflection. It doesn't matter what I did _then,_ what matters is what I do _now._

"Honestly, Sweetie, you are making this a bit harder for yourself," Liz sighed, giving Sweetie a look of disappointment once more. "Chase is such a gentleman. Very kind, caring, and if you're willing to give him a chance, loving as well. If our parents can see it, surely you can too."

"Shut up, I don't want to hear you sing his praises." Sweetie muttered. Because Liz doesn't know about the hate in his eyes every time he looks at her; doesn't know that they were constantly going at each other's throats, to see if they could hurt the other more, doesn't know Chase barely spoke a word to her since they were forced into this relationship.

She knows about the arguments, of course, but she never knew _how_ bad they got when no one's around. Sweetie wouldn't tell her, and to bring up any problems she might have with Chase to her parents was out of the question.

They'll just tell her it's all her fault, for upsetting Chase. Never mind the fact that Chase has upset her several times over the course of their relationship.

"Just try to be better, sister. That's all I can say."

_Try to be better._

Those words echoed in Sweetie's head as she looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, she felt numb, as if the world had slowed and nothing was making sense anymore.

_Try to be better._

* * *

Sweetie had managed to get away from the castle and mostly the public to head down to the docks. In her times of need, Sweetie usually goes down there to relax, even with the commotion of people loading and unloading imports from their ships. Most of the time, the people only acknowledge her with a bow or nod of their head, but with them being so busy, they hardly notice the future queen walking down the piers.

Typically, Sweetie hated to be ignored - but for once, she could let it slide. The smell of the sea she finds strangely comforting, and really, that's all the royal pup needed.

"Ahoy there, princess! What brings you here?" A voice called out to her, causing Sweetie to stop and lifted up her head.

From a few meters away, near a ship that was too familiar world-wide, was a little dachshund with a pirate banner around his head and was wearing pirate clothing. Sweetie felt a smile come across her face before she could stop it.

Despite everything that was standing against her, Sweetie _was_ capable of doing something good: She was able to make a friend. 

Arrby and Sweetie had met a few nights ago, before this whole marriage thing with Chase. Upon meeting each other, Sweetie immediately didn't like him for the fact that he, along with his owner and pirate, Captain Sid Swashbuckle, were always taking stuff and causing havoc. She had thought the pirates had came to Barkingburg to steal the crown, and she had been right: they _had_ been planning to steal the crown, along with everything else in the castle.

Furious, she had managed to use her traps against them and was able to separate Arrby from Sid so they could have a showdown.

Turns out, that 'showdown' was more of a little conversation than anything.

Arrby really wasn't that bad of a pup; endorse his captain, yes, but even _he_ knows the limit. Stealing the crown would've caused a worldwide panic - as that was proven when Sweetie, herself, took the crown and tried to pin blame Chase for it - and worst of all, would've set _back_ the day where Sweetie was supposed to be crowned.

(A bit more, perhaps, considering that when Sweetie was found guilty of slander, the idea of her owning the crown was tossed back and forth by her parents, wanting to consider her other siblings instead. Eventually, tradition calls and Sweetie would still get the crown - but not when she was of age, 18, like tradition would call).

Even worse, for Arrby and Sid, that _if_ they _had_ taken the crown, Sid would've been in prison for a long time. Touching, taking, damaging, or doing anything to the crown - when you are not the rightful heir - would've been seen as an act of treason, and Sid and Arrby would be lucky if they weren't sentence to death because of it.

Arrby had tried to warn Sid of this. Despite his constant 'need' of things, because according to Arrby, he had grown up owning so very little, Sid really was a nice person. For him to die, all because Sid didn't understand things like _royalty_ and how strict they can be, that's not a fate Arrby wanted for him.

 _"He is my friend. I am his only friend. We should stick together."_ He'd said. For once in her life, Sweetie had been touched - despite not knowing what it'd meant to be a friend. In a lot of ways, Sweetie could see herself in Sid; not the 'growing up with nothing' part, but the stealing stuff because it was nice to have and maybe could help her earn some kind of respect. She wonders if Sid thought the same when he's out, stealing treasure.

So, despite how angry she was at them, she let them go. And she never told a single soul what happened that night.

She had thought that was the end of it, that she'll never see them again. That that'll be the last time she'll see the pirates in Barkingburg again.

Then Arrby started to come, alone, to Barkingburg.

She had been confused and annoyed as to why. Maybe he had left something behind? But no, Arrby came back because....

 _"To be honest, I want to be your friend. Outside of the PAW Patrol, I've never seen another pup before. But, I understand if you want me to go - royalty and all."_ Surprisingly, she didn't. Instead, she allowed Arrby to come whenever he pleased, listening to his stories about his latest adventures out in the sea, what priceless treasure Sid had been able to take, and what he had learned along the way.

The stories were so very interesting. Stuck in a castle for most of her life, Sweetie rarely ever had the chance to explore much, and she couldn't go anywhere in Barkingburg without drawing attention to herself - especially now with the marriage thing. She wondered, often dream, about life where she wasn't royalty, when she was normal pup doing normal pup things. As much as she loves the idea of being a queen, she's dying to know what the outside world was like too.

"Arrby, my friend," Sweetie started, walking towards the dachshund. "It's been too long since I've last seen you. How was your travels?"

"They were fine, your highness. The mistress threw a bit of tantrum, but otherwise, she's been lovely." 

For the life of her, Sweetie would never understand pirate talk. It had taken a while for her to understand that Arrby was talking about the _sea._

"And of your treasure?"

"None today, I'm afraid. We _would_ have some, but eh, PAW Patrol." Arrby shrugged his shoulders. At the name, Sweetie frowned and lowered her head, bangs covering her eyes. Seeing this, Arrby frowned. "Is everything alright, your highness?"

"Chase." She spat out the name with a hiss, and Arrby winced in sympathy.

"Ah. That'll do it."

"He came late to our dinner last night, doesn't greet me, claims it's my fault we're in this mess, and somehow, _somehow, I'M_ inconsiderate to HIM?!" Sweetie shouted, pink eyes full of fury and disgust as she looked back at Arrby.

"Did he....say that?" Arrby asked.

"Well no, but he might've as well!" Sweetie snarled. "God, I hate that stupid mutt!"

"You're talking to a mutt," Arrby chuckled, and Sweetie actually looked embarrassed, ears tilted slightly as a light blush came across her face. "But if he didn't say it, why are you implying that he is?"

"He said it was thanks to being trapped in this relationship with me, he can't do things he normally would do in the PAW Patrol." Sweetie snorted, sitting down next to Arrby.

"Well, I mean, it's true? You're not exactly happy with it either, Sweetie."

"I know that, but does he have to bring it up _every_ time?" Sweetie sighed. "I get he doesn't like me. I don't like him either. But I'm _trying._ My siblings thinks I'm not because well," She's arrogant. She thinks she knows everything. She's always the damn victim in everything. "And I'm just....I don't know. It seems like I'm the only one who wants this to work."

Mostly, because the crown is on the line. Because she's going to be queen one day, and she's going to rule over Barkingburg. Selfish reasons, but reasons regardless.

"Then..try to compromise? For once, put away the hate and see life from each other's eyes. He's still leading an organization until the day you two are married mates, and you well, you're trying to uphold an image correct? For the good of Barkingburg?"

Sweetie nodded.

"Right. Both very stressful jobs, and I can see how it'll rub you two the wrong way," Arrby looked at her. "On top of that, you tried to get Chase into the slammer. I just think that part of your history is adding fuel to the fire."

It really wasn't Sweetie's most proudest of moments, especially when it backfired on her completely and caused her parent's faith in her to waver. If she could take it back, she would in a heartbeat.

"If you wish to hear advice from an old sea dog, here's one: Let a sleeping dog lay. Something's telling me you're not doing that." Arrby said, giving her a stern look. Before Sweetie could say anything, Arrby continued. "All that means, is that you're holding onto something you shouldn't. Or maybe he is, given the context. If you want the crown so badly, and make the public think you two are in love, maybe talk to each other?"

"Can't if he isn't willing to listen." Sweetie muttered.

"Probably because of the way you handle things," Arrby said, smiling when Sweetie glared him. "You forget, Sweetie, that you are an _aggressor._ You attacked me when you thought Sid and I were going to steal the crown."

"And I was right!"

"But that doesn't change the fact that you attacked me. In public, do you think you'll be in the right if you were to attack someone without reason?" Arrby asked. Sweetie bit her lip.

She knows Arrby is right. Despite what Arrby would've done that night, there was no need for her to start a fight, as she almost had. At the end, they did talk things out, but not before she could get a good swipe of her claws in and maybe a bit of her teeth.

She winced.

Looking back, if she had been out in public doing that, despite being royalty, she would've definitely been locked up in a cellar and cause even more controversies than she already had. In that moment, she could see herself getting disowned and never getting the crown.

An _aggressor._ What a terrible thing to have aside your name.

"I see." 

Arrby got up.

"This was a nice chat and all, your highness, but I have to get going. There still some imports that needs to be delivered, and my Captain will be wondering where I had run off to. I wish the best of luck to your endeavors." With that, Arrby bowed to her and then heading off further down the docks. Sweetie watched him go.

Sometimes, she wishes she could be free like that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere else inside the castle, a meeting was being held. Inside, a similar Sweetie-looking pup - though a bit older and less truffles of fur - stood proudly on her chair, head held high and chest puffed up. On her head was a pretty, gold crown with pink gems decorating it. Beside her, was another, male white terrier, blue eyes, with bits of long fur around his muzzle, in a shape of a mustache. He, too, stood tall with a puff up chest. 

"And the Duke of Malarford wishes to extend our trade. Forty pieces of gold in exchange for our red oak lumber and spice herbs." One of their administrators said. 

"Forty? Why so much?" The queen, Marinette, asked.

"The Duke needs at least hundred pieces for each shipping supply. He believes you wouldn't hand over the oak if our original deal was to be kept at the same price." Said another, to which the king - Benjamin - couldn't help but scoff, a flash of displeasure in his eyes as the corner of his lips tilted downwards.

"Obviously. Red oak is hard to come by as it is." He said.

"He's a smart man, that Duke," Marinette hummed, amusement dancing in her eyes. The administrators just shifted nervously in their seats, looking at each other. "Tell him fifty-one pieces of gold and including that Ox's fur as well as those ivory oak, he have himself a deal." She said.

There were mutters about the court just as the door open, revealing the eldest of their children, Sweetie. A few heads turned in greeting of the princess just as the king and queen shared a look before turning back to the court.

"We'll continue this later, gentlemen. There is something I must discuss with my daughter in private matters. Court dismiss." Marinette said. Sweetie watched them go, the feeling a dread slowly creeping into her stomach. "This won't take long, I promise dear." Marinette whispered to her husband, planting a kiss on the king's face. With a mutter, Benjamin stood up and began walking out the door with the administrators, closing it behind him. For a moment, the sound echoed the otherwise quiet room. "Sweetie."

"Mother," Sweetie announced in lieu of a greeting, bowing her head. "My apologies. I had been very busy and simply lost track of time."

"Busy shouting at your mate, I take it?" Marinette mused, causing Sweetie to wince. "Your sister told me about your little argument. I only wish you would give this a chance to see how good it will be for you to accept him as your future king and husband."

"With all due respect, Mother, I simply cannot fathom why I now suddenly need to be married to take the throne," Sweetie said. "I was always going to become queen. Why would I need a husband for that?"

"It's not so much as a need to have him dear, as it is a way to help you understand," Marinette said. She patted the seat next to her, indicating for Sweetie to sit. The white terrier did. "You are very much a headstrong girl, much like your grandmother. While that's a good thing, it can also cause quite a stir, especially with you being next in line. I just want to make sure you know that your actions will be monitored, for everyone to see."

"So, in other words, you wish for me to be someone else?" Sweetie asked. The expression on Marinette's face was more or less crestfallen. 

"No, no, dear. I love you, why would I want you to become someone else?"

 _So you don't have to deal with me,_ Sweetie thought, but she didn't say. She couldn't. They would hurt her mother in the end, and she....as much as her parents ragged on her, Sweetie loves them, truly. It may not seem like it, but she does care for them.

"I just..."

"Sweetie," Her mother interrupted. "I don't want you to change who you are. You are my daughter, first and foremost, and I love you. But even you must realize your behavior is not suited for a queen. You are not yet ready, and I really think this relationship will be beneficial to you."

If there was a way to build and destroy someone's confidence, Sweetie's mother certainly found it.

"I...yes, Mother. I understand." Sweetie said. Marinette tilted her head.

"Just remember it's for the good of Barkingburg, sweetie. For the throne."

"For the good of Barkingburg."

* * *

Later on that evening, when the sun started to go down, Sweetie could hear the doors to the castle opening. She held her head high just as a certain german shepherd came through, looking quite tired himself.

"Chase." She started, causing the shepherd to pause in his walking. Looking up, Chase's eyes narrowed and his ears fell flat.

"Sweetie."

"I came to apologize for yesterday. It was not my intent on accusing you for something you didn't do. You're right, we _should_ try to be civil and work out our differences." Sweetie said, walking towards the black and tan dog. "At least, keep up the public image. That said, I would like for us to go out for a date tomorrow. The public hasn't seen us for quite a while so-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, slow down," Chase interrupted, giving Sweetie a look. Sweetie frowned. "First, I accept your apology. Second, if we're going do this civil thing, let's do it right. Third, you can't just say all that and expect us to go on a _date_ _."_

Sweetie growled, glaring at him. "Why not?"

"It didn't seem genuine, for one thing," Chase said, giving Sweetie a flat look. "You want me to take you out on a date for a _publicity stunt._ "

"Of course it's a publicity stunt, it's not like we actually love each other," Sweetie huffed, rolling her eyes. "We're doing it so we can keep the public off our trail. They don't need to know that this marriage is a sham."

"But you expect us to be civil?"

"Only until I'm made queen. Then, I'm ditching you."

"That's not how queens work."

"Doesn't matter, I need no one."

Silence filled the air as the two glared at each other, body tensed and lips curled.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hated you?"

"Just enough times where I can say I hate you just as much."

 _Nothing is done without sacrifice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have mentioned this earlier, but I had honestly, completely fucked up of how things work in Barkingburg in this story. I toyed with the idea of using a non-human au and just let the dogs do their own thing, and that WAS what I had been going for; only to realize I had screwed it up by introducing Sid in the last chapter. So the big, obvious plothole is: Where the fuck is the Princess and Earl in this? Because if Sid exist in this universe, that means Ryder and the other humans do too. To that I say....
> 
> Who the fuck knows? (PS. Ryder has already retired from the PAW Patrol, and is married to Katie. That's all I will say about that situation)


End file.
